This invention relates to a safety tassel for pull cords used in venetian blinds and other things.
Conventionally, in the tassel 111 of the pull cords 112, 112' for a venetian blind, as depicted in FIG. 1, the ends of said cords 112, 112' are knotted so that the cords 112 112' are firmly retained within said tassel 111. If by accident, a little boy or girl becomes entangled in the cords 112, 112' while playing, the cords will not be automatically released.